


Fuck Me, Sergeant James Barnes!

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s Bucky, ? - Freeform, Begging, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Maybe - Freeform, Military Kink, Uniform Kink, dom reader, reader has a thing for bucky in uniform, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reader has a thing for Bucky Barnes in uniform. Set in the 1940s





	Fuck Me, Sergeant James Barnes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty self indulgent lol

Everything was more complicated now that your Bucky Barnes was Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th division. It meant lots for your tentative relationship, and it meant he was going away for who knows how long. It was devastating to you, but you understood; after all, Bucky never hesitated to do what he felt was right. It also meant that he wore that smart uniform around. 

You nearly hated yourself for being attracted to him in it. The uniform meant that he was going away, that he was part of something bigger than you now, that his time belonged to someone else, and you had a jealous streak that ran a mild wide, which means you hated that. Hated how he was going away and the uniform got to go with him, and you didn't. 

But lord if he didn't paint a pretty picture all done up like that. 

He was taking you out for dancing tonight, and when he showed up at your door he was wearing the uniform. You didn't know what to think- the uniform was a constant reminder he had to leave, and yet he looked so good in it that all of that seemed to fade away. Instead of debate your feelings, however, you quickly decided to just enjoy the night. 

As you moved together on the floor, swing dancing, you couldn't help but notice how Bucky seemed to leap at every opportunity to touch you anywhere; you felt his hands sliding down your hips when you were close, his fingertips grasping your hand as you separated only for his hands to be back on you when you turned closer to him. You would have simply brushed it off as part of the dance, but as the night was winding down and you were getting ready to head home for the night, Bucky lingered next to you in a way he hadn't previously. Every point of contact on your skin that met with his hands felt like it was on fire. He ran his hand down your arm as he handed you your coat and you felt your cheeks burn with the heat of being so close to him and so obviously reacting to his touch.

He reached up and put his cap back on his head, slightly askew, and you were again reminded of how dashing his uniform made him look, even in imperfection. 

"Your hat is crooked and you're gorgeous. You're never allowed to wear it any other way," you told him. 

"What if the general tells me I hafta wear it perfectly straight?" Bucky teases back. 

"Tell him your girl says you look perfect how it is," you reply, and Bucky laughs and it's a wonderful thing to hear.

On the car ride to your apartment you felt him getting braver, sliding his hand along your thigh over your dress, and you gave a small gasp and met his eyes in the dark. He looked so hungry for you, his eyes full of something like lust and love all at once, and at that moment, you decided you desperately needed him too. It would be so improper to kiss him in the back of a cab, but you don't care and he's leaving you and- 

You silence your thoughts with the press of your lips against his, and he kisses you back, letting his his hands cup your face and draw you in. You never should have kissed him so soon, because now the floodgates are open and you're both so engrossed in each other you hardly notice the cab has stopped, and you're throwing money at the driver and getting out as fast as you can. Bucky is still trying to kiss you, his lips pressed against the corner of your mouth as you turn to unlock and open the door to your apartment. As soon as you're both inside his hands are on your waist again, his mouth on your neck, you're up against the wall, and he's got one leg pressed between yours and the friction is ohh, oh so good.

You've been turned on since you opened the door to him in his uniform earlier and you'd be lying if you said any differently. 

"Bucky," you say, and he pulls back, his hat even more askew. 

"Yes, Y/N?" he answers, out of breathe. 

"Let's take this to the bed," you say and lead him to your room. He's already trying to get out of his uniform, and you don't want that. So you risk it. 

"Leave it on." 

He pauses, clearly unsure about your request. "I thought we were gonna-" he starts and you have to cut him off. 

"We are- at least if you want to? I want... I want you to leave the uniform on. Please? Just for a little while longer?" you ask sweetly, internally begging him to just leave it on for even a minute more. 

His expression changes as he realizes what you mean. "Oh, does this do it for you, doll?" he teases. "Does it turn you on?" he whispers as he gets closer to you, running his hands down your sides and even further down, and his lips practically touching yours. You want control back- you want to see him squirming for you, and you think you know how to do it, too. Your game isn't over yet. 

"You're quite hands-y today, aren't you Sergeant? Always touching me. How long could you go without it?" You wonder out loud, deliberately challenging him. 

"What are you going to do, Y/N? Tie me up?" 

"Could I? Would you let me?" you ask. 

Bucky seems taken aback at first but then voices his enthusiasm and suddenly you're improvising with a pair of old pantyhose as rope and you're tying his hands to your headboard. His pupils are blown so wide his eyes look nearly black, he's panting, and you can see his hard cock tenting his trousers. 

He's a mess, in full uniform, hard and hands tied on your headboard. You wish you could take a picture. He's the hottest thing you've ever seen. You lean forward and kiss him. You can't help yourself. 

"Tell me if you need to stop." 

"Yes Y/N," he responds. 

"What do you need, Sergeant?" You ask playfully. 

"Fuck- Y/N," Bucky whimpers as you run a finger over his hard dick over his pants, "take my uniform off now? I can't ruin it, doll." 

You suppose he's right and set to work on the task of taking his uniform off, which you try hard to be sexy, but was actually rather difficult. You leave three things on him: his underwear, his dog tags, and his hat, which had almost fallen off his head but you readjust. You take your time folding his uniform since he asked so nicely, deliberately teasing him. 

Bucky whines from the bed again as you slip out of your own dress. 

"What's that Sergeant?" you tease as you straddle him on the bed in nothing but your panties and bra, "you want to touch me?" 

"Yes, yes, Y/N, I want to." 

You want to tease him a while longer, so you run your hand along his cock and feel him. As he bucks his hips up you remove your hand. He's getting more and more desperate but still incredibly cocky, and you love that about him. 

"I could make you feel so good, if only you'd let me touch you," Bucky punctuates his statement with a smirk. 

You press your lips together and hum, pretending to think about it, before rubbing his cock through his underwear again. 

"Ask me nicely," you venture, ready to feel his hands on you. You don't stop rubbing his dick and he's obviously in enough pleasure to not be able to really form a coherent sentence. 

"Mmff, unhhh- Y/N, please. Please let me touch you, let me make you feel good, Y/N, Y/N, Y/N, fuck, let me touch you darling, let me," he moans, and you free his hands from the headboard. 

His hands are first on your sides and then coming up to undo your bra. Once that is off he's onto your panties, sliding them down and kissing you all the while. You're working on divesting him of his underwear. 

"Fuck!" Bucky moans when you slide down onto his cock, bouncing up and down on his lap and doing your very best of riding him. One of his hands is rubbing your clit, and the other has gone to your hip to help you move. You grab his dog tags and pull him up by them to meet your lips in a ravaging kiss, your other hand half holding onto his hair, half his hat. 

You can hear him moaning and dirty talking, though it's more aimless praise and promises of what he'd like to do to you than coherent thought, but it sounds wonderful. 

"Unnnhhh, Y/N, doll, fuck, you're so wet and fucking tight, say it again, say my rank again, you look so hot when you let yourself go," he's saying now. 

"Sergeant," you moan. 

"Ohh, fuck." 

"Sergeant!" you're practically screaming as you moan it. 

"Mmmm say it again, doll." 

"Sergeant James Barnes! Fuck me!" 

And then you're coming, your orgasm having snuck up on you. You can feel yourself tense and then go limp, as Bucky continues to snap his hips into you until he comes himself. 

It's a moment of calm, and then he lays you down on the bed and nestled next to you. "I'm going to get hard every time someone calls my rank," Bucky teases and you laugh. 

"Will Steve be mad at you if you stay?" You wonder out loud. 

"I'm sure he'd understand. I let him know I might be gone a little longer than usual." 

"Can you please stay?" 

"Of course, Y/N. Of course," Bucky says, and runs his hand down your arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Let me know if I need to tag something else/give a content warning


End file.
